What I've done
by hockey-iz-fun
Summary: Songfic: You know they say you're whole life flashes before your eyes when you die? Well they were right. What was going through my head when I left here? Yours-Ari. Song is what I've done by linkin park. please R&R.


**A/N SO IM LISTENING TO THIS SONG AND I'M LIKE OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO ARI WHEN HE IS IN THE ITEX BATTLE IN MR3! THIS IS TAKING PLACE DURING THE ITEX BATTLE OF MR3, RIGHT BEFORE HIS DEATH. SORRY IT'S GOTTA BE SAD THO. TOLD IN ARI'S POV. OH YEA, SONG IS WHAT I'VE DONE BY LINKIN PARK. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**In this farewell **

**There's no blood **

**There's no alibi **

**Cause I've drawn regret **

**From the truth **

**Of a thousand lies **

_I looked around, chaos was reighing all over the place._

_Mutants and robots fighting, out for blood._

_FLASHBACK_

"_You'll love being an eraser. You will earn respect." A whitecoat told me_

"_But I don't wanna! Where's my dad! I want him back!" I whined._

"_If you become an eraser, you will get you're lost attention from you're father" He countered._

"_Fine. I'll do it." I gave in._

_END FLASHBACK_

**So let mercy come **

**And wash away **

_That was a stupid choice. Even if I had said no, they would have made me do it anyway._

_FLASHBACK_

_I had max at gunpoint when we were taking Angel._

"_Let me tell you a secret, old pal, old chap," I sneered at Max "You've got it all wrong. We're the good guys!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

_Boy was I wrong._

**What I've done **

**I'll face myself **

**To cross out what I've become **

**Erase myself **

**And let go of what I've done **

_I knew today was my time… to die… I could feel it._

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking around the lab. I was the last eraser left. The rest had been "retired."_

_I was in the bathroom, and I looked in the mirror. On the back of my neck, there were numbers. _

_My eyes widened in shock._

_The numbers was a date._

_The date of my death._

**Put to rest **

**What you thought of me **

**While I clean this slate **

**With the hands **

**Of uncertainty**

_I had vowed to right my wrongs. To make it up to Max and the flock. She forgave me._

_FLASHBACK_

_I had just helped the flock from the school. I was righting my wrongs. At a great price._

_The whitecoats were coming towards me with guns. I saw Max look down at me from the air._

"_Ari!" She screamed. "Get out of there! Come up! Come with us!"_

_I flew up, surprised at her words. I think my sister had finally forgiven my._

_END FLASHBACK_

_That had been the happiest moment of my life._

**So let mercy come **

**And wash away **

_Max and the girls were the only ones that trusted me._

_FLASHBACK_

"_I've decided to go my own way," Fang told us. Obviously because of me._

_He glared at me, then said "Almost anyone's welcome to come with me." _

_In the end, all of the other boys ditched me._

_END FLASHBACK_

_I felt like this was my fault. I'm sorry Max. _

**What I've done **

**I'll face myself **

**To cross out what I've become **

**Erase myself **

**And let go of what I've done **

_I've been holding my own against flyboys and co. all this time._

_Well you know how people say you're life flashes before you're eyes when you die? Well they're right._

_Max had saw me on the ground. She realized this was it._

"_Cover me!" She shouted. She tried to help me up._

"_Max?" I asked_

"_You hurt? You get shot? Where?" She demanded. I looked down and saw no blood._

"_I just…" I glanced up at her._

**For what I've done **

**I start again **

**And whatever pain may come **

**Today this ends **

**I'm forgiving what I've done**

"_I just… Oh, Max." And then I just fell over._

_Dead._

_Gone._

_Off this world._

**I'll face myself **

**To cross out what I've become **

**Erase myself **

**And let go of what I've done**

_I felt like I had accomplished what I had wanted. _

**What I've done **

**Forgiving what I've done**

_I could finally rest in heaven._

**A/N I AM AWARE THAT WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND THE QUOTES WERE FROM MR 1&3. I OWN NEITHER THE SONG OR THE MOMENTS FROM MR. LIKE IT? REVIEW! HATE IT? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM PLEASE. PLEASE NO FLAMES THOUGH. AND SPECIAL THX TO THEREALME1123 FOR SONGFIC IDEAS!**


End file.
